


White Mustang

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Some Like it Rough [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Marking, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: You are away on business when you meet  the most gorgeous woman you have ever seen. Too bad she was a killer. Wrong place, right time?





	White Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y’all enjoy this little one shot (definitely will be a series of one shots.) To finish writing this I listened to Lana Del Rey’s White Mustang hence the name. It was too perfect, I think. Any who hope you like it! 😏😭  
> Also got lazy with the Russian pet names halfway through. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a cold night in London. You walk faster down the street to a local pub, arms wrapped around your midsection. You wore a black pea coat, jeans, and some doc martens. You were in London on business, you had about a week left before you had to go back to the States. You had been frequenting this pub named Dirty Dicks. It was a weird name but the drinks were good and it was pretty quiet most of the time you were there. Once you arrived you grabbed a seat at the bar. You ordered a rosé and sat back, surveying the place. There were only three other people in this bar. There were two men sat at a table in the very corner, they were dressed in business casual clothes, speaking in hushed tones. The only other person in the place sat at the very end of the bar. She had a glass of red wine in front of her. Her hair as red as the wine she was drinking, and her eyes the color of a lily pad. She wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, black jeans with a utility like belt as well as black heels with red bottoms. She was absolutely breathtaking. You continue to stare at her and you notice her subtlety looking at the two men. You stop staring once the bartender places your wine in front of you. You thank him and take a sip, savoring the fruitiness of the rosé. You set your glass down and glance over at the woman again, not being able to stand another minute not appreciating her beauty. You realize you are most likely coming off as creepy or insane but she has yet to notice you, at least you hope she hasn’t. You notice her again looking at the men, you’re first thought was that she was interested in them, wanting to take them home. The moment you finish that thought her eyes catch yours, one eyebrow raised. Your eyes widen and you quickly look away, blushing as pink as your rosé. You can feel her eyes on you, burning into the side of your body. 

_Fuck. You need to learn to be more subtle._

Out of the corner of your eye you see her checking you out, or at least you hoped that’s what she was doing. You take a sip of your drink and nearly spit it out when she gets up from her chair. You stare at the wall in front of you as you feel her stop behind you. You feel her breath on your ear as she leans forward, one hand on the bar. 

“Why so curious, котенок (kitten) ? Didn’t your mother ever teach you some manners?” You shiver as she whispers into your ear. She’s Russian and _fuck_ that’s hot. Your eyes squeeze shut as you try not to whimper at her raspy accented voice. She leans closer where you can now feel her plump lips on the shell of your ear.

“I think you just want to be _fucked_ . Don’t you, шлюха (slut) ? I can tell you’d be such a _brat_. Why me? Hm? Why not those men over there? I’m sure they would love to fuck a pretty little thing like you.” She licks the shell of your ear and you shiver. You shake your head side to side in an effort to convey what you couldn’t say. She clicks her tongue, clearly upset with you.

“Speak, little one. Or I’ll tell them you’re interested.” You open your eyes and turn your head to look at her. Your breath hitches, she was much more beautiful up close. _God those eyes._ Her hand that was on the bar wraps around your bicep and squeezes, to the point of pain. You let out a pained whimper.

“No, please don’t. I’m not interested in them. _Please._ ” She smirks, wickedly and releases your bicep.

“Good girl. It’s a good thing too. You see those men over there? They have done some pretty gruesome things. To poor, helpless, pretty little things. Just like you. Now I may be heartless but at least I respect when consent is not given. Unlike these assholes.” You were very confused at this point. Why does she know so much about them? Your confusion shows on your face and the woman lets out a low, cold chuckle. It sent shivers down your spine.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about what I know or why I know it. That doesn’t matter what matters is that I will fuck you. All you have to do is stay right here. Can you do that, котенок (kitten) ?” You look at her with a look that can only be described as what the fuck? _Did she really just-_ you lose her attention as the two men get up from their corner table. After her weird subtle look over at them she turns her attention back to you. She raises an eyebrow as you are still in shock. I mean who does she think she is? Like why would you stay here and wait patiently for a one night stand? You’re not that pathetic. 

“Okay. I’ll be here.” _Well fuck._ She smirks again and your eyes fall down to her lips, how badly you want to kiss her right now. Once the men have left she waits a solid thirty seconds before she leaves after them. Not even giving you a second glance. You wait all of two minutes before you couldn’t stand to wait any longer. You were just too damn curious. You grab your wallet from your pocket and leave enough money to cover your drink. You then get up and exit the pub. 

You shiver as the cold winds had picked up since your time at the bar. You look ahead of you and try to determine where they could have gone. You walk past a few buildings until you come across an alley. You look down the alley and a chill runs up your spine. It had started to rain at this point, which did not help with how cold you were. You should probably think twice before walking into the alley but honestly you couldn’t care less right now. You had a bad feeling about it but you couldn’t go the other way, your curiosity outweighed your consciousness telling you otherwise. You’re shivering like crazy now as you slowly walk into the alley. Inside your pocket you have your hotel key in between your pointer and middle fingers. Any kind of protection would do right now, it’s better than nothing. Your eyes survey the alley, mostly trash cans and trash. You pass by a homeless man who appeared to be sleeping. You come up to a corner when you hear some scuffling. You quickly hide behind a dumpster before peeking over the edge. You gasp as you see the redhead, the two men on the ground bleeding heavily. You quickly cover your mouth not wanting to make any more noise as you see the woman produce two glock 26’s with silencers. _Oh my god!_ You could see her lips move but were unable to hear what she was saying. The men seem to be pleading for their lives. I mean who wouldn’t. She smacks both of them in the face with her guns blood spraying the building behind them. You flinch as you hear deafening cracks as you hear them scream in agony. You then see her bring the guns up and quickly put two bullets in each of their heads. Shocked you were unable to contain your screech. Your eyes widen as she looks up and straight into your eyes. You quickly start to run and get the hell out of there. You didn’t even make it to the homeless man before you are harshly tugged back and slammed into the brick wall of a building. You scream and she brings a hand up and hits your neck making you choke and bring your hands up to ease the burn. She knocks your hands away and grips your throat tightly. Her left hand points a gun at you. You gulp as best you can.

“Did I not tell you to wait, котенок (kitten) ?” She slams you back into the wall again making you whimper in pain.

“Please… don’t…” You struggle with your words unable to speak much with her hand around your throat. She tightens her grip on your throat and you feel the barrel of the gun on your temple.

“No witnesses. No problems. It’s just what I have to do, little one. Besides curiosity killed the cat, did it not?” You bring your hands up to scratch at hers holding your throat, when that doesn’t work you try to pry it off your throat enough to talk.

“I won’t… talk… I _promise_!” She tuts and shakes her head.

“What makes you think I’ll let you go? Hm? Because you will still most likely let me _fuck you?_ I don’t work that way, you whore, if that’s your attempt to get out of this.” She growls. She _fucking growls._ You couldn’t help yourself and your eyes roll back at the sound. _Fuck._ She notices and smirked darkly.

“You _fucking slut_ . God I was right about you. You’re such a submissive. You still want me to fuck you, slut. Even after you know I can easily kill you?” You close your eyes in shame. You wish you hadn’t stumbled into this situation. You should’ve stayed put! _Dammit._ Your eyes open when you feel the gun leave your temple, you see her holster it and you breathe a sigh of relief. She then brings that hand up and slaps you across the face. You gasp as much as you can with her hand on your throat. Your cheek throbs in pain. She releases your throat and slaps you again. You bring your hand up to cup your cheek as you scream from the pain. 

“Answer me, _bitch.”_

“Yes! Okay yes, I still want you to _fuck_ me. Okay! Are you happy?! I get it alright, I’m sick! Well guess what so are you! Even more so.” She smirks at your answer.

“I see you’re in fact a brat. I love brats. Getting them to obey is my favorite hobby. For future reference you always answer me when I ask you a question and only when I ask, no speaking otherwise. You will not speak out of turn. You will also address me as Mommy. _Is that clear, kitten?”_

“Yes, Mommy.” She strokes your cheek and smiles a wicked little smile.

“Good girl. Now where are you staying?”

—————————————————————

Your hands shake as you try to put the key into your hotel room lock. You can feel her eyes on you and your nerves grow tenfold. She rolls her eyes and huffs.

“For fucks sake, give me the damn key!” She yanks the key out of your hand and proceeded to open the door with ease. You slowly walk in after her not entirely sure what she wanted from you yet. Both of you a little damp from the rain but drying quickly. She looks around at the slight mess in your room, you're not the best at keeping organized on business trips. She bends down and picks up a red laced thong. You blush as she twirls it around her finger, smirking. She looks you up and down, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of what you were wearing underneath. She drops the thong back on the floor as she makes her way to the chair in the corner. She takes your suitcase that was sitting open on top and tosses it to the floor, clothes spilling everywhere. You gasp at the audacity and glare at her. 

“What the fuck?!” She glares at you and sits down on the chair, crossing her legs.

“You spoke out of turn, котенок (kitten). You will be punished for that.” You continue to glare at her as her smirk gets bigger. Your face burning with anger and also slightly swollen from her harsh slaps.

“Strip.” You look at her as if she were crazy. 

“Do _not_ make me repeat myself, little girl. You want to get fucked, you listen to me. You want to get killed, disobey me.” You stand in shock at her words. You had almost forgotten that you witnessed a double murder. You needed to ask a question but didn’t want to stack onto your punishment. You decide to raise your hand as if you were back in a classroom. She rolls her eyes and huffs.

“You get one question, go.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me even after we have sex?” She chuckles darkly. Honestly you don’t think she’s ever genuinely laughed. 

“You don’t, kitten. However if you’re good I may keep you around for future occasions.” Your eyes widen.

“Like a sex slave?” Her gaze hardens on you.

“Well now that I think about it, I do prefer that over booty calls. Now strip, you’ve already disobeyed me twice. My patience is wearing thin. My little brat, you’ll love being punished I bet.” You hold in a whimper as you start to strip. You start with your pea coat slowly unbuttoning it. You wanted to give her a show. As much as she scared you, you kind of really liked that about her. You were soaked you could tell already. The minute she pinned you in the alley you were a total goner. You were a sucker for women who scared the shit out of you, must be the submissive in you. Once you got your coat off you tossed it on the dresser, starting to unbutton your silk blouse. You see her smirk growing as you reveal your black lace bra. You throw the blouse as well and reach behind your back to undo your bra.

“Leave it on.” You pause as her words sink in and blush. You bring your hands back down to your jeans and unbutton them, you bring them down to your thighs and bend down to untie your boots. You kick your boots off then take your jeans off the rest of the way. You stand back up straight with nothing on but your black lace lingerie.

“Turn around, kitten. Give Mommy a full view of your beautiful body.” You do as she says and slowly turn around, shaking your ass. You come to a stop in front of her after making a complete turn. She uncrosses her legs and tilts her head to the side. She beckons you closer with her finger. You make your way closer to her and straddle her lap with her say so, unsure of what to do with your hands you rest them on your thighs. She takes her left hand and traces up your figure starting at your hips and making her way up to your breasts. She takes both of your breasts into her hands and squeezes. You moan at the feeling. She looks straight into your eyes as she squeezes harder, twisting your nipples making you scream in pain. The fabric of your bra making the burn worse. You bring your hands up to her hands trying to get her to ease up. She twists harder making your eyes water. To your absolute horror you release a moan, eyes widening. Once a single tear escapes your eye she releases her hold on your nipples. You sob in relief. 

“That was part one of your punishment, little one. How did that feel?” You dry your tears with your hands, whimpering.

“It hurt, Mommy. But I kind of liked it honestly.” You’ve never experienced something like this before, your sex life has been pretty vanilla so far. Maybe this is exactly what you have needed for so long. She hums at your answer.

“Yes, kitten. It seems I have a painslut in my arms tonight. Which is perfect because I love giving out pain. However I respect it if you cannot handle everything. If you feel as if you cannot handle it anymore say red. I will stop everything if you say red. Understand, kitten?” You nod profusely, in awe of this woman. Who has seemed so cold and yet has a little heart for a safe word. Your heart warms a bit at the action.

“Yes, Mommy.” She nods in acknowledgement. She stands up with you in her arms. You yelp and grab onto her arms. She sets you down on your feet and roams her hands all over your body. She squeezes your breasts again and you moan at the sensation, nipples very sensitive and erect. She trails her hands down your tummy making her way to your lower back. She grabs your ass squeezing deliciously hard. _Fuck._ She releases your ass and grabs your hips spinning you around, your ass now facing her. She grips the top of your underwear and tugs them down. She helps you step out of them and tosses them to the side. She slowly trails her hands up your thighs squeezing them and leaving kisses all over your ass. You feel her bite down on the curve of your ass, you moan as her teeth sink in further, marking you completely. You wince as she pulls away, leaving a stinging sensation. You smile as she kisses the mark she just made. Her hands grasp onto your hips holding you firmly. She makes her way up your back leaving a trail of kisses on the way. She pushes your hair out of the way to leave kisses and love bites on your neck. You moan at her ministrations and bring a hand up to her hair. She pulls away from you grasp and slaps you hard on the ass. You let out a high pitched moan at the spanking.

“I did not give you permission to touch me, kitten.” You roll your eyes at her words.

“You let me touch you literally two minutes ago! What’s the difference now?!” She growls at your bratty attitude and spins you around roughly. You yelp as you stumble forward trying to grasp onto her so as not to fall. She dodges your grasping hands and smiles as you fall to the ground. You groan as you rub your arms and knees, slightly stinging from the fall.

“You _bitch_ , why would you do that!” 

“Stand up _._ ” You glare at her in indignation. You sit up and cross your legs as well as your arms in a show of defiance. You can clearly see the veins in her neck popping out. _Fuck that’s hot._

“I said _stand up!”_ Her voice extra raspy with anger. You look straight into her eyes and raise a brow at her. You think the veins on her neck may burst with how much angrier she just got. You swallow harshly. Maybe you didn’t think this through, she was a killer after all. She raises a hand and brings it down on your cheek. A loud smack is heard as you cry out from the stinging pain. She doesn’t give you time to recover as she grabs your hair in her fist and yanks your head back, eyes shining with tears. 

“You _fucking brat._ Just asking to be treated like the _bitch_ you are. Don’t _fucking cross me again,_ bitch. Unless you want to be bleeding like those two idiots in the alley.” Tears fall as you’re reminded of the horrific event you experienced earlier. She was harsh in her words but damnit if that didn’t make you even more wet. She gripped your jaw with her other hand digging her fingers to the point you had to open your mouth. 

“Stick out your tongue, slut.” You quickly obey not wanting another slap to the face. She spits into your mouth, your tongue dripping with her saliva. 

“Swallow my spit, my little slut.” You swallow her spit and moan as she tastes like the red wine you saw her drinking earlier. She releases your jaw and pats your cheek, you flinching as it stings a little still. 

“Are you going to behave now, kitten? Or are you not done being a brat?” You turn your head and kiss her palm that was resting on your cheek. You see her stoic face falter slightly before she realizes what she did and removes any emotion again.

“Yes Mommy, I’m done misbehaving, I promise.” She clears her throat and straightens up again, releasing her grip on your hair. 

“Good. On the bed now, all fours.” You clamber up as quickly as possible on the bed. She hums in satisfaction and trails her hand up your body to the clasp of your bra. She undoes your bra and let it fall to the bed. You take your arms out of the straps and she takes it and throws it to the floor. 

“Scoot up, kitten.” You move up till you hands were right underneath the pillows. Once you leave her enough room she climbs onto the bed kneeling behind you. 

“Good girl, little one.” She runs her hands all over your ass giving it some squeezes every once in a while. She particularly traces the bite mark she made earlier, she smiles at her work. 

“You look good with my mark on you, kitten. How does it feel knowing I marked you? Marked you as _mine._ ” You let out a moan at her possessiveness.

“ _Fuck._ Really good Mommy. _Please_!” She hums in satisfaction.

“Please what, baby doll? You’re already begging like a desperate little slut? _Pathetic._ You’re not even close to getting what you want.” She pulls away from you and gets off the bed. You let out a cry of disbelief, you hear her laugh in response. 

“Kneel at the edge of the bed, kitten.” You do as she says, reluctantly. She smirks and gets on the bed sitting against the headboard. 

“Across my lap, baby doll.” You go to lay across her lap when she stops you.

“Other way, kitten, I’m left handed.” You turn around to where your ass faces her left hand. You stretch out across her lap, folding your arms under your chin. You feel her hand start to rub your ass, you moaned at the feeling. You slowly start to fall asleep with the soothing movements she was making on your ass. You’re almost out when she takes her hand away. You scrunch your eyebrows and open your mouth to complain when her hand comes down harshly onto your left ass cheek. You instead release a choked sob. 

“Falling asleep on me? Here I thought you were having a good time. I want you to count every one and thank me for it. This is the last of your punishment, unless you fuck up again. Understand, kitten?” 

“Yes, Mommy. One, thank you, Mommy.” Her hand comes down again, this time on your right cheek. You hold back a moan before speaking. 

“Two, thank you, Mommy.” She showed absolutely no mercy in your spanking. At one point she went so fast you lost count and had to start all over. Your ass was on fire and yet your pussy was soaked. You were discovering so much about yourself it scared you. She brought her hand down on your bruised ass once more.

“Fifty! Thank you, Mommy!” Tears were streaming down your puffy face. She starts to message your ass and thighs. You hear her snicker as she feels the slick on your thighs. 

“Such a _slut_ for Mommy. You enjoyed getting spanked, didn’t you kitten?” 

“Yes Mommy, _please! Please, fuck me!”_ Your voice hoarse with arousal. 

“You know I usually prefer begging when it’s for someone’s life, however, I _love_ to hear you beg for me, kitten.” Her fingers make their way closer to your heat but never touch where you needed her most. You whine as she pulls away completely. She rolls you off of her till you are on your stomach, on the bed. She gets up and takes off her leather jacket. _Fuck._ She was fully clothed this whole time? You let out a low moan at the realization. She tosses it to the side and unbuttons a pocket on her utility belt. She pulls out a thin black cotton rope. 

“Hands behind your back, kitten.” You do as she asks your body buzzing with arousal. She ties the rope in a handcuff knot and puts your hands into the holes before tightening the knot. You feel her check to see if they’re too tight and you smile at her thoughtfulness. After she sees that the rope isn’t too tight she grabs onto your shoulders and helps pull you up onto your knees. She then steps back once you’re stable and takes off her heels. You pout as she does, not wanting them to go just yet. She smirks at your reaction and takes off her shirt then unbuttons her jeans taking them off as well. She then takes off her bra, all that’s left now is a red thong. Your mouth waters at the sight. 

“Come here, kitten. On the floor.” You immediately do as she says, without falling face first. You quickly get back onto your knees and look up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“You’ve been such a good girl so far, kitten. I think you deserve a little reward.” You’re mind is numb right now, all you can do is nod feverishly in agreement. She smirks and slowly takes off her thong, then she slips back into her red bottomed heels. She slowly moves towards you, your eyes focusing in between the apex of her thighs. You lick your lips as she stalks closer to you. She places her right foot on the bed leaning closer to you, making you lean back a little, her other firmly on the ground by your thighs. 

“ _Fuck.”_

 _“_ What was that, little one?” 

“Nothing, Mommy.” 

She grabs your hair in one hand pulling you closer to her dripping cunt.

“I want you to make me come, kitten. Ravish your Mommy, then I may just return the favor.” You do not need to be told twice. You dive in latching onto her clit, sucking hard. She grunts at the bold first move. You release her clit and move your tongue down her folds to her entrance. You stick your tongue in as far as you can and you feel her start to ride your tongue in earnest.

“That’s it, kitten. _Fuck._ You’re good at eating pussy. _Fuck… right there.”_ She then pulls away from you. You frown trying to get closer to her again.

“Stick your tongue out, baby doll. Touch your chin. Don’t move.” You do as your told, even if it confuses you to no end. She returns her pussy to your tongue and rubs her cunt all over your tongue. You moan as she grunts in pleasure. 

“ _Fuck, little one._ Your tongue is amazing.” Her juices are all over your face at this point and dripping down your chin. She starts to fumble in her movement, getting closer to her release. 

“Suck my clit again, kitten. Make me cum.” You retract your tongue and move back to her clit sucking it into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it as her grunts turn into moans. It wasn’t long before she pulls your hair and releases the sexiest moan you have ever fucking heard. She pushes away from you and falls onto the bed as she came down from her high. You move to face her kissing and sucking on her thighs. She pats your head as she recovers. She looks down at you and sees you staring at her. 

“What is it, kitten?”

“Will we ever exchange names?” You see her face go from relaxed to stoic real quick.

“I don’t need to know your name to fuck you. Same goes for you.” You pout at her response. You just gave her a mind blowing orgasm and this is how she treats you? _Oh wait_ , _shes a fucking maniac._

“I would like to know what name to scream, when the time comes.” She tsks at you and shakes her head.

“The only name you need to be screaming is Mommy. Now if you want to cum, slut, I would shut the fuck up if I were you. Now get on the _fucking bed.”_ You get onto the bed, angrily. Why can’t she just tell you her stupid name? It’s not like it’s that big of a deal. She pushes your face down onto the bed and you grunt at the rough treatment. She undoes the rope around your wrists and roughly picks you up to turn you over onto your back. You moan at her ability to do that with ease. She grabs your hands and pulls them up towards the headboards and reties your wrists around one of the boards. She tightens them a little too tight this time. You were about to say something but the glare on her face stopped you in your tracks. She leans close to you and starts to kiss down your neck. Sucking harshly on your pulse point, she then kisses up to your ear. 

“You will be punished for asking stupid questions. I can _fucking smell your cunt_ from up here. Too bad I won’t be giving it any attention for a while.” You whine as she leaves kisses and bites all over your neck. She took her time around your chest, licking your nipples and sucking them into her mouth. You moan as she bites down onto one of your nipples, pinching the other one roughly. After some time she switches to your other breast. Your pussy leaking onto the sheets, staining them with your lust. The smell of sex permeates the air.

“Mommy, _please!_ I can’t take it anymore!” She hums around your nipple making your back arch. She releases your nipple taking her hands and twisting your nipples and pulling on them as well. You release a scream of pleasurable pain. 

“Don’t make me gag you, kitten. I would hate to not hear your screams of pain and pleasure, slut.” You pout as she releases your nipples and moves down your torso, nipping around your stomach. She sucks a few hickeys on your stomach and practically makes out with your belly button. As weird as that felt you still moaned like the bitch in heat you were. She finally made it to your hips, sucking and biting them all over. You thrust your hips up to try and get her to where you needed her the most. She growls and throws an arm over your hips holding you down.

“Stay still, шлюха (slut) or I’ll make you.” Her other hand reaches towards her thigh and she produces a knife. _Oh fuck._ She traces it along your thighs and you shiver. In fear or arousal you weren’t entirely sure. You try to stay absolutely still so she doesn’t cut you accidentally. She traces the edge of the knife to your belly button and sets the knife there. You let out a breath in relief. She then takes her arm off of your hip and spreads your legs. She settles herself in between your thighs. She nips and licks all over your trembling thighs. Never coming close to your center.

“ _Mommy, please!_ ” She hums and stops sucking on your thigh to hover over your dripping pussy. She blows on it as you shiver in anticipation. She looks right at you, her green eyes dark with lust. She maintains eye contact as she licks a broad stripe up your cunt. You moan lowly at the sensation you’ve been waiting forever for. 

“So _fucking desperate._ Such a slut for Mommy.” She licks another stripe up your drenched pussy. You moan at everything she is doing, it’s been way too long now. She attaches her mouth to your clit and sucks harshly. Your hips buck up into her mouth and your moan is cut short as the knife moves. Your eyes widen as you still your hips, not wanting to hurt yourself. She pulls away from your clit, chuckling. Her fingers make their way to rub your clit in tiny circles.

“What a pretty puffy pussy you have, kitten. So wet for Mommy, so tasty.” Your eyes roll back into your head at her words. _Fuck._

“Yes Mommy, only this wet for you. _Please! Please, fuck me Mommy!”_ She hums and reattached her lips to your clit. Her fingers make their way down to your entrance, teasing. You whimper as she slowly enters your dripping hole. Once you adjust to the intrusion she starts thrusting. Your moans and pleas are incoherent at this point. Her pace animalistic, her teeth nibble on your clit and you scream. Your thighs shake as you come closer to reaching your high. You close your eyes in anticipation and then immediately reopen them when she pulls away completely. She sits up, sucking on the fingers that were inside you and then licks her lips, shiny with your slick.

“ _What the fuck?”_ She smirks and brings her palm down harshly on your cunt. You moan at the painful slap and close your legs. She tsks and spreads your thighs.

“Don’t you _dare_ hide that pretty little cunt from me, kitten. So red and swollen, aching to cum. Isn’t that right, pretty girl?” Tears make their way down your face as the denial of your orgasm hits you.

“ _Mommy, please!_ Please fuck me, use me! _Anything!_ ” She hums and picks up the knife from its resting place on your stomach. She traces shapes on your stomach and slowly drags the knife to your breast circling your nipples with the sharp tip. You’re holding your breath so the knife doesn’t slice and dice you. She tosses the knife to the floor and grabs onto your neck, squeezing tight. Her left hand makes its way back to your pulsating cunt. She pulls on your folds making you release a choked moan. Her hand tight on your throat, making it harder to breathe. She thrusts three fingers into your pussy making you scream. Your back arches as she has no intention of slowing down. Her fast, rough paces making your eyes roll back as you release loud moans.

“You like it rough, don’t you, kitten? Such a good little slut for Mommy. I want you to cum, baby doll. _All. Night. Long_.” Her thumb comes up to rub your puffy clit and you see stars. 

“ _Mommy!...Fuck!”_ Your orgasm sends shivers everywhere. _Holy fuck._ You’ve never felt that before. She continues to fuck you into oblivion as her hand that was choking you makes its way into your mouth. Her fingers push their way past your lips, you suck and lick as best you can when your mind was so fuzzy. 

“That’s it, slut. Drooling all over yourself. What a dirty little whore.” You moan around her fingers at her words. She takes her fingers out and slaps your breast hard. You let out a scream as you cum simultaneously. She then moves to suck on your clit making your eyes roll back. She runs her tongue through your folds before sucking them into her mouth. She nibbles on them as she sucks harshly making your hips buck up further into her, wanting more. Your vision starts to become blurry, mind hazy. Your entire body buzzing with electricity.

“What a good little kitten. Cumming so beautifully for Mommy. Such a good slut. Cum for me, girl, one last time.” Your body reignites with fire at her words. As much as you want to sleep right now you really want to make your Mommy proud. It didn’t even occur to you that you know almost nothing about this woman yet here you were wanting to please her so. Her mouth on your clit as her fingers pound into your soaked cunt you cry out as one last orgasm hits you. Your back arches as your arms strain against their hold as you scream Mommy. You meet her eyes once more before your eyes close from exhaustion.

—————————————————————

You wake up with a headache, the curtains doing absolutely nothing to hold back the sun. You sit up and rub your eyes. Your body aches everywhere, you try to remember what conspired last night. You get up and go to the window opening the curtains. You squint as the sun glares at you. You look down at the cars below and see a white mustang parked out front. You rack your brain as to why the fuck that looks familiar and your eyes widen. You see her making her way towards the car in the same clothes she wore last night. Your jaw drops as your night with the stunning redhead comes rushing back to you all at once. _Holy fuck._ A part of you wishes it wasn’t a one night stand, you’re sure you will never find someone as amazing as she was, someone who just _knows_ what you like. You stand frozen in place when she looks back up at you, she smirks and winks at you then gets into her mustang. You stand in the exact place until her car is out of sight. You shiver and go to grab the complimentary robe from the hotel. You sit down and order breakfast from room service as well as today’s newspaper. When the room service arrives they set it up and leave. You chow down on your bacon and waffles as you riffle through the paper. You drop your fork and stop mid chew as you close the paper. On the back was the woman you slept with last night, huge wanted lettering on the top. Wanted for multiple murders, different from the ones you witnessed last night. Her name was at the bottom. 

_Natalia Romanova._


End file.
